SPECIAL AUTHOR'S BIRTHDAY!
by Dissa-CHAlovers
Summary: 10 Juni? Sapa ultah ya? Oh! Author Dissa lagi ultah niih :) Bagaimana cara para tokoh Sengoku Basara, Dynasty Warriors, Naruto, tambahan di Warriors Orochi, serta Sengoku Musou untuk merayakannya? (WARMING, eh, WARNING : TERTERA DI MANA-MANA, GAK PERLU BACOT!)
1. Prologue : 9 June 2014

**CATATAN : INI PENGANDAIAN AUTHOR DI DUNIA ANIME! JADI KALAU ADA YANG TANYA URUSAN SEKOLAH DAN KEGIATAN RUMAH GAK ADA! BLANKET! SUWER KABEH BLANKET! (Grr.. YANG BENER BLANK, DISSA YARO! ANARA WA BAKA DAANE!)**

**WARNING : GAJE, YAOI MOMENT, MESOH, BANYAK BACOT, TYPO, SELANJUT-LANJUTNYA BACA DI PROFIL!**

**CERITA INI ASLI DARI CAPCOM, KOEI, DAN BANDAI NAMCO! SOALNYA KALO DARI GUE, WARRIORS OROCHI, NARUTO DAN BASARA LANGSUNG NYATU!**

**INI CROSSOVER PERTAMA! MAAF KALO GARING ATO JELEK! SOALNYA AUTHOR MULAI AGAK PAYAAH! (?)**

* * *

**Author's P.O.V.**

10 Juni 2014... Itulah hari ulang tahunku! Semoga kami-sama memberi nikmat yang banyak seperti Al-Kautsar (?), lalu juga umur panjang seperti penyu di Nemo (-_- mungkinkah itu?)

* * *

**PROLOGUE OF THE STORY! 9 JUNE!**

* * *

**Still Author's P.O.V.**

Sekarang ini masih 9 Juni, tepat jam 12 siang. Aku lagi mandangin tembok dengan kagaka jelasnya.

Kriing! Kriing! Ada telpon masuk dari seseorang. Sapa ya? Aku angkat aawh :D

" Hmm? Siapa yang telpon ya? " Gumamku dalam hati.

" KONNICHIWA DESUUUUUUU! " Teriak suara telpon.

Gum! Geletar! Sebentar, lagi kecetar! (?)

Hampir saja gagang telpon kubanting. Kau tahu, suaranya keras banget! Teriakan siapa itu? Jangan-jangan... Mister Lu Bu! Atau... Zhu Rong ya?

Brr.. Brr... Tubuh merinding kagak karuan! Semuanya serba campur aduk! Kemudian, kubenarkan sikapku. Aku taruh gagang telponnya kayak biasa orang telpon.

" Kon-Konnichiwa... Demo, anata wa dare? " Tanyaku setengah menggigil, setengah menggigit. (?)

" JANGAN PURA-PURA GAK TAHU! WATASHI WA SANADA YUKIMURAAAAAA! "

" Walaah! Kamu toh? Kalo teriak jangan keras-keras, baka! "

" Biarin! Muehheeh... Gue punya undangan yang khusus banget buat loe! Soalnya kalo yang lain, bakal dipelototin doang! "

" Hmm? Apa itu? "

" BESOOOK! LU HARUS DATANG KE LAPANGAN DEKET KOMPLEKS KONOHA! JAM 8 PAGII! INGAT?! JAM HAAAACHIIIIW! "

" Ya ajiib lu... Yang bener Hachi! Bukan suara bersin! "

" TERSERAAH! YANG PENTING LU HARUS DATENG! BAJUNYA GAK USAH NORAK-NORAK! BAI! SEE YOU TOMORROW IN HALL! "

Bruuk! -tuut- -tuut- -tuut- -kentuut- (?)

Ternyata, gagang telpon udah dibanting duluan sama Yukimura.

" Jam 8 pagi? Nonton doraemon ya? " Gumamku dalam hati. (Ya ampun... Pikiranmu memang kekanak-kanakan, Thor Dissa!)

* * *

**Masamune's P.O.V.**

Bruuk! Setelah gagang telpon dibanting rivalku yang bisa disebut jambret itu (Yukimura : " Apa katamu, Masamune-donoo? " *MasMun dihajar Yukimura) Maksud gue, dibanting oleh rivalku alias Sanada Yukimura, aku langsung bertanya.

" Oi, berhasil kagak? "

" Woojiaah! Jelas berhasil, bahkan bertaat, Masamune-dono! "

Aku mengernyitkan alisku. Mukaku menatap sinis ke hadapannya.

" What the meaning of bertaat? "

" Ya bener kan? Kalo berhasil, ada hasilnya! Kalo bertaat, ada taatnya! Masamune-dono! "

Kemudian, dua orang datang ke arah kami.

" Hei, Masamune dan Yuki dari Basara! " Kata seseorang rambut hitam dengan sepasang coretan merah lancip di mukanya. Untung gak dianggap lampu merah! (MasMun dihajar)

" Apa kau bilaang?! Yuki? HEEEI! NAMAKU SANADA YUKIMURA, GEMBEEEL! KAU AKAN SEGERA CELAKA! " Teriak Yukimura dengan sumpah-sumpah pocong kroncong nya. (?)

" Piye kabare sekalian-sekalian? Apa sehat sepanjang tosa sampai akhir hidup? " Kata seorang lagi rambut coklat, bisa dibilang gendut dan otak nge-blank. (Aku ini hanya bertulang besar, MasMun baka! *MasMun dihajar lagi)

" Wallaah! Inuzuka Kiba dan Akimichi Chouji dari Naruto kan? " Jawabku mantab. " Tentu saja kami baik-baik saja! Ngapain lagi, pake nanyain sampe akhir hidup? "

WOOF! WOOF!

Kiba langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ternyata, dia kelupaan Akamaru! Dasar, Kiba... Dipanggil Kobo baru tau! Kobo yang kumaksud itu tolol! (Kiba : " Apa kau bilang, MasMun? " *MasMun dihajar Kiba)

" Aakh, Akamaru! " Sahut Kiba sambil memeluk anjingnya yang putih lembut itu. Mereka langsung melakukan 'Pet Moment' yang dianggap terlalu penting itu, bahkan hampir melupakan mak nya.

" See? Mereka terlalu akrab. " Kataku sambil senyum.

" Ne, Masamune-dono! Ekh, sebentar... Mana yang lain? Harusnya kan, ada 12 orang dan 1 anjing! " Kata Yukimura.

" Hmm.. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang! Dan mereka pasti acting dulu! " Sahut Kiba.

Baru dibilang, ada 5 orang lagi yang datang. Dengan akting di luar binasa.

" Pemimpin klan Wu, Sun Jian! Macan bijak sana, sini, situ, dan mana-mana! " Bijaknya sama kayak Yoshitsugu -_-.

" Pemimpin klan Wei, Cao Cao! Terkenal keep calm dan kata-kata lain-es-be! " Mungkin maksudnya orang ini posternya 'Keep Calm' itu ya?

" Pemimpin klan Shu, Liu Bei! Paling ganteeng! " Yee... Gantengan aku, bodoooh!

" Pemimpin evil milik Jin, Sima Yi! Wuahahahaa! " Suara tawamu sangat menjijikkan!

" Istri evil, Zhang Chunhua! Hukuman mati akan segera kucetuskan! " Kalo hukuman mati, cerita ini gak bakal kelar tauuk!

" EMPEROR LEADER DYNASTY! SANJOOU! "

" Nah, ini power ranger namanya. " Lirihku pelan.

" UWOOOOOOH! MERAH, BIRU TUA, HIJAU, UNGU, BIRU MUDAA! KEREEEEN! " Kata Yukimura sambil ngacung jempol. " Harusnya ada warna kuning, kan lebih keren? " Lanjutnya.

" What the ****? Kowe mati wae! " Sahut mereka berlima bareng, sambil tatap deathglare kepadaku serta Yukimura. Kami langsung dihajar dengan musou mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

" Itta! Sumimaseen! " Aku dan Yukimura minta ampun sepenuh-penuhnya.

" Itulah akibatnya mengejek kegantengan gue! Gue juga jago pake 2 pedang, tauuk! " Sahut Liu Bei.

" Kalo lu cakar naga, gue cakar macan! Rasakaan, muahahahaaa! Kapook! " Lanjut Sun Jian.

" SIAPA BILANG HANYA KAU CAKAR MACANNYA? AKU JUGA MACAAN, GEMBEEL! " Teriak Yukimura tanda tak terima. Perasaan, dari tadi anak ini ngomong gembel mulu', napa gak jadi gembala sekalian? (MasMun dihajar Yukimura)

" Buahahahaaak! " Tawa Sima Yi evil.

" Ya ampun... Kalian benar-benar KO! " Tanggap Kiba dan Chouji bersamaan.

Kemudian, 3 orang lain datang. Mereka adalah perempuan rambut putih dengan hiasan 'halo', laki-laki muda dengan baju 'anti nyamuk' (?) (MasMun dihajar laki-laki tersebut), dan laki-laki lebih muda yang hendak mancing bass ikan. (MasMun dihajar laki-laki tersebut)

" Apa kami terlambat? " Tanya si wanita, alias Nu Wa.

" Owwh... Tidak! Kami baru mau mulai! " Sahut Kiba.

" Fyuuh, syukurlah... Karena, pedang besar bin beratku ini tak sabar untuk diayunkan besok! " Jawab si cowok baju anti nyamuk (MasMun kena hajar lagi) (Cowok : " Hentikan anti nyamuknya, bodooh! "), alias Fu Xi.

" Jadi, kita mulai dari mana? Dari Sabang atau dari Nias? " Tanya cowok yang lebih kecil, alias Taigong Wang.

" Okeeh! Let's make plan! " Sahutku keras. Semua langsung bersorak.

" Siapkan pensil, penghapus, dan kertas! " Sahutku lagi.

" Emang ujian? " Tanya Liu Bei.

" Bukan! "

" Teruus? "

" Ya planningnya laah! Kalo ujian, ngapain kertasnya kosong? "

" Ijiran mat! Dia kan lambaat... " Samper Sima Yi.

" Kepanjangannya aja MateMATIka, my husband. Dia mau mati! " Balas Zhang Chunhua dengan sadis.

" Bodooh! Kalian ini bisa diem gak? Yang penting siapin! "

" H-H-HAAAIK! " Jawab Sima Yi dan Zhang Chunhua bebarengan.

Mereka tunggang-langgang nyiapin alat-alat. Hmph! Aku memang bisa jadi bos di hadapan mereka saat ini :p!

* * *

**Magoichi's P.O.V.**

Ini di rumahku. Sekarang, aku cuman bedua sama Tsuruhime.

" Sekarang tanggal 9 Juni ya? " Tanyaku.

" Ya iyalaah! Masa' tanggal sendian Juni? " Balasnya.

" BAKAA! BAKAA! GAK USAH DIPANJANGIN, YOOU! BAKAA! BAKAA! " Marahku. Aku mencetarkan pistol berkali-kali ke atas.

" Sumimaseen... "

" Ekh? 9 Juni? " Sahut seseorang dari luar.

Aku dan Tsuruhime menoleh ke hadapan pintu. Kami ke depan dan membukakannya.

" Besok kan, ulang tahun Author! " Katanya lagi.

" Oh iya? Ya ampun! Aku lupaa! Untung kamu ingetin. " Kataku.

" By the way, boleh masuk gak nih? "

" Boleh laah! Ini rumah gue! "

Aku, Tsuruhime dan orang itu masuk ke dalam. Kembali ke tempat awal.

" Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk pesta ultah Author? " Buka Tsuruhime dengan adzan maghrib. (Tsuruhime : " ITU PUASANYA AGAMA ISLAAM! " *Mago dihajar Tsuruhime)

" Harusnya kita ke tempat MasMun. Mereka lagi nyiapin plan saat ini. " Kata orang yang belum diketahui.

" Nice idea, Ino! " Balasku.

" Oowh... Namanya Ino tah? Si Yamanaka Ino kan?! Berarti dia pasangannya Shikanosuke! " Sambar Tsuruhime.

" BAAAKAAAA! ITU CUMAN KEBETULAN SATU NAMAA! YAMANAKA DOAANG! " Teriak Ino. Ino langsung menghajar Tsuruhime dengan bunga beracun.

" Sumimaseen... "

" Kau sangat memalukan dengan teman segolongan, Tsuruhime. " Tanggapku pelan.

" Double Sumimaseen... "

" Kau berlebihan sekali! " Tanggap Ino lagi.

" Triple Sumimaseen! Hiiks! "

" GRRRRRH... CUKUUUUUP! " Teriakku dan Ino bersamaan. Kami menghajar Tsuruhime dengan pistol dan bunga racun, lagi.

" Fourple Sumimaseen... "

" Sepertinya Tsuruhime kerasukan Sumimasen, deeh... " Bisikku ke Ino.

" Bener, bener. " Balas Ino dengan bisikkan pula.

Ting tong! Ting tong! Ling Tong (?) (Dihajar nunchaku Ling Tong)

" Konnichiwa! Ini dari Zhen Ji dan Cai Wenji! " Sahut Zhen Ji.

" Silahkan masuk! Langsung ke ruang tengah! " Sahutku juga.

" Arrigatou! " Sahut mereka berdua bersamaan.

Kreek! Kreek! Blam! Zhen Ji dan Cai Wenji langsung datang ke hadapan kami.

" Looh? Ada Ino juga? " Teriak Cai Wenji.

" Ya iyalah! Aku mau diskusi sama Magoichi! Teehee! " Jawab Ino polos.

" Diskusi, diskusi, tapi habis ini mau ke Dokuganryuu gitu! " Jawabku ketus.

" Kalian pasti mau ngerencanain pesta ultah Author? " Kata Zhen Ji sarkastik.

" Looh? Tau darimana? " Tanyaku.

" Kebetulan si Author suka sama gue! Nemen! Makanya gue juga inget dia! " Jawab Zhen Ji.

" Aku mau makaan... Aku inget kamu! Aku sedang sediih... Juga inget kamu! " Tsuruhime nyanyi lagunya 'Maya - Ingat Kamu' dengan fales yang bisa disetarakan dengan Giant Doraemon. (Tsuruhime : " Apa?! Gak sudi tauuk! " *Mago dipanah Tsuruhime)

" Ya sudah, kalau gitu tujuan kita sama! Ke rumah Dokuganryuu! Ikku zo! " Teriak Cai Wenji, sambil nge-jreng itu harpa mini.

" Ayoo! " Sorakku.

Kami berlima berdiri, langsung bergegas ke rumah Dokuganryuu. Apa yang terjadi saat kedatangan kami ke rumahnya?

**Continued to Chapter 2!**


	2. Planning At Dokuganryuu's Dojo!

Masamune, Yukimura, Kiba, Chouji, Sun Jian, Cao Cao, Liu Bei, Sima Yi, Zhang Chunhua, Nu Wa, Fu Xi, dan Taigong Wang masih planning rencana. Bagaimanakah hasilnya? Kita simak saja!

* * *

**PLANNING! AT DOKUGANRYUU DOJO!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

" Ya ampun... Sudah 5 menit, masa' belum dapat ide sama sekali? " Teriak Masamune keras.

" Kami bingung, gembeel! " Sudah jelas, yang bilang ini Yukimura.

" Hmph! Coba ada tambahan orang disini! Buka lowongan di online aah! " Kata Masamune. " KIBA! SUN JIAN! " Teriakku.

" Ekh? Apa? " Balas Kiba dengan frown face.

" Tulis baik di Facebook, maupun Twitter, maupun Blog, maupun Email, maupun Chat ON!, maupun broadcast BBM, de-el-el-es-be-gi-tu-lah! Bahwa membuka lowongan banyak orang untuk pesta ultah Author! Minimal 10, Maximal tak ditentukan! Pokoke ikhlas! " Perintah Masamune.

" Siaap! " Kata Sun Jian.

" Tapi, apa itu Twitter? " Tanya Kiba.

" Masa' kamu gak tau? Twitter itu yang buat nulis status itu! Terus, di retweet, di favorite, di mention, de-el-el-es-be-go-no-lo-jam-bret! " Jawab Sun Jian.

" JAMBRET KATAMUU? " Kata Kiba dengan ngamuk level max.

" Wes, nanti gue yang urus! Lu Facebook, broadcast dan ChatON! Gue biar Twitter, blog dan email! " Perintah Sun Jian.

" Hiiks... Jambreet... " Isak Kiba.

Ting tong! Ting tong!

" Siapa itu? Cepet banget... " Tanya Masamune.

" PERHATIAAAN! DISINI MAGOICHI SAIKA DAN TSURUHIME BASARA, INO NARUTO, SERTA ZHEN JI DAN CAI WENJI DYNASTY! BUKAKAN PINTU ATAU MATI PENGAP! " Teriak Ino keras.

" Oowh... Rupanya orang tambahan! Baguslah! Gue bisa deket-deket Ino! " Kata Chouji.

" Kenapa gak sekalian Cao Pi nya siih? Huhuhu... " Isak Cao Cao.

" Karena kau cincao! Gak ada cinpi itu! " Ejek Yukimura.

" Apa? Kurang hajar kau! " Kata Cao Cao. Yukimura pun terkena musou critical ala Cao Cao.

" Ya sudah! Masuk aja langsung! Dobrak itu pintu! " Teriak Masamune.

" Siji... Limo... Pitu! " Kata para cewek bebarengan, sambil dobrak pintu.

Kreek~ Tooook~

" Hai, hai, hai, hai, hai, hai, hai, hai, hai, hai, hai, hai! " Sahut Tsuruhime yang banyak bacot.

" Kenapa dua belas kali? " Tanya Fu Xi.

" Karena orangnya 12 kan? " Kata Tsuruhime.

" Tapi banyak bacoot! "

" Babah! Sing penting nyapa kan? "

" Hmm... Yo wes, karep ngarep! "

" Nah, jadi apa yang akan dilakukan para ke-17an warriors disini? " Tanya Nu Wa.

" 17-an?! " Sahut ke-16 lainnya sinis.

" Bener kan? " Kata Nu Wa dengan senyum panik.

" Haaah! Ya wes! Kareep ngareep! " Balas ke-16 lainnya dengan terpaksa.

" Horee! Bahasaku dipakai! " Sorak Fu Xi.

" Ayaah, bahasamu itu dipakai karena kepepet copet! " Kata Taigong Wang.

" Jadi, ayo mulai! " Kata Masamune.

Cak, cik, cuk... Kertas akhirnya ditulis-tulisi...

" Planning Party Author! " Baca Sima Yi.

" Satu... " Lanjut Nu Wa.

" Rekrut si badut sirkus jalanan... " Yukimura ikut baca dengan heran. " BADUT SIRKUUS? SIAPA EMANG? "

" Ntar aja gue bilang! " Kata Masamune cuek.

" Hmm... Suruh dia... " Baca Yukimura.

" Lemparin adonan tepung dan bedak dan minyak ke Author... " Lanjut Cao Cao. " Gue punya banyak bedak! Soalnya si Zhang He seneng pake tuuh! "

" Oowh, ntar gue minta ya! " Kata Masamune.

" Seep! Andalkan saja ke Wei! 1-0-0-0! Haha! " Kata Cao Cao.

" Apa maksudmu? Nilai kerajaan? " Tanya Sima Yi.

" Bener! Muahahaa! " Tawa Cao Cao.

" Tidak adil! Soalnya baru 1 plan tauuk! " Balas Liu Bei tak terima.

" Gak nguruus! Ini kan, cul-culan! " Kata Cao Cao sok alim.

" Nah! Terus ngapain? " Tanya Masamune.

" Siapin para pemabuk tua! Ntar suruh jalan mabuk di sepanjang hall! " Usul Ino.

" Emang di klanmu siapa yang mabuk? "

" Leader desa! Tsunade-sama! " Kata Ino dengan enaknya.

" Terus? "

" Si Jiraiya! Sama Orochimaru! " Lanjut Chouji.

" Kenapa sannin-sannin kalian malah gampang mabuk semua... " Tanggap Magoichi heran.

" Wajar! Mereka memang tua! " Kata Ino.

" Oowh. " Kata Magoichi yang cuman Oo, Oo, Oo.

" Nah! Berarti kita bawa Mitsuhide, ya kan?! " Tanya Yukimura.

" That's right. " Sahut Masamune.

" Nah! Ntar kita bawa juga itu Guo Huai! Batuknya terkenal merambat! " Usul Sima Yi.

" Bener tuuh! Batuknya mematikan! " Kata Zhang Chunhua.

" Perasaan ni cewek ngomong mati mulu'... " Tanggap Chouji sambil gigit-gigit jari ketakutan.

" Jadi skornya 1001 ya! Muaahahahaaa! " Tawa Sima Yi evil.

" Oke! Kami takkan kalah! " Kata Liu Bei dan Sun Jian bersamaan. Lalu, mereka deathglare satu sama lain.

" Apa yang ketiga? " Tanya Masamune, sambil nulis rencana kedua.

" Apa ya? Anoo... Bagaimana kalau suara tawa Sima Yi dimasukkan? " Usul Liu Bei.

" Tawa Sima Yi?! Lebih mati itu! " Kata Zhang Chunhua.

" Ni cewek dah gila mati... " Tanggap Nu Wa dalam hati.

" Tapi boleh juga! Ntar juga ada si Nobunaga kok! Kalian sama evilnya kan? " Kata Masamune.

" Hiks... Nobunaga... " Isak Magoichi.

" Owh, gomen Magoichi. "

" Kenapa gomen? "

" Gak papa. "

" JIAAAH! AJUR LOOO! "

" Hehe! Jadi plan ketiga, memasukkan tawa-tawa evil di tengah-tengah pesta! "

" Peace! 1011! " Sorak Liu Bei.

" Tapi tidak bisa gitu doong! Orangnya kan gue? Lu cuman usulnya! " Celoteh Sima Yi.

" Gak boleh! Nanti ribuannya malah dikit tauk! Malah 1002! Kan besaran 1011! "

" Maksa loe! "

" Loe itu yang maksa, bodooh! "

" Oke! Mendingan dijadikan 1012! Kan lebih adil? " Lerai Cai Wenji.

" Apa? " Teriak Liu Bei dan Sima Yi bersamaan. " ITU LEBIH TAK ADIL, DASAR PIAWAI HARPA MINII! "

" Tapi, dibagi 1-1 kan? "

" Adooh! Ternyata Dynasty ribut banget! " Komentar Ino sambil nutup kuping.

" GRRRH... SUDAAH CUKUUUUUUP! " Teriak Sun Jian dengan loudspeaker entah dari mana datangnya. " Mending gak usah pake sekor-sekoran sejak awal! "

" Dia yang mulai... " Kata Liu Bei, Sima Yi dan Cai Wenji sambil nunjuk Cao Cao.

" Kretek-kretek loe! " Kata Sun Jian, sambil nyiapin cakar macan.

Kejadian tak perlu ditanyakan. Cao Cao sudah terkapar dengan indahnya.

" Gue baca ulang ya! 1! Rekrut badut buat lemparin bedak Cao Cao, tepung, dan minyak ke Author! Sambil melawak! 2! Masukkin orang-orang tua mabuk di jalan! 3! Masukkin juga suara tawa Sima Yi dan Nobunaga! 4! Kosong! " Baca Masamune.

" Naah! Apa yang keempat? " Tanya Fu Xi.

" Woof! Woof! Woof, Woof! WooWoo Woof! Woof! Woof? " Gonggong Akamaru.

" Katanya Akamaru, kencingin Author dengan pipisnya sendiri, dicampur anjing summon Kakashi. " Kata Kiba, si translator kewan.

" Waah! Boleh juga! " Sergap Zhen Ji sambil menjentikkan jari.

" Biar Author pake parfum pipis! Muahaha! " Sorak Tsuruhime.

" Ya wes! Ide itu masuk! " Kata Masamune sambil nulis.

" Terus, yang kelima.. " Kata Taigong Wang. Omongannya terputus.

" BELOOOOM! " Teriak Masamune kesal.

" Okeeh... "

30 detik kemudian...

" Apa lagi? " Tanya Masamune.

" Yang kelima ya? " Tanya Taigong Wang.

" Ya iyalaaah! Masa' ke limas? "

" Hehee! Sekarang gue bisa usul! Yeey! Kita kejutin pake si alien biru! "

" Alien biru? Apa emang alien biru? "

" Orochi, bodooh! Orochi! "

" Orochimaru? Jangan! Dia kan udah jadi si mabuk-mabuk! Masa' perannya dua? " Tanya Ino.

" Orochi took! O-RO-CHII! " Eja Taigong Wang.

" Hmm... "

" Ya wes, boleh itu... Asal, lampunya harus mati! " Kata Zhen Ji.

" Ide yang bagus, anakku! " Kata Nu Wa.

" Very Very Good Idea! Even Odd Idea! " Lanjut Fu Xi dengan jempol.

" Ya udaah! 5 usul ini udah cukup! Sekarang propertinya! " Teriak Masamune.

" Musik! " Sahut Zhen Ji dan Cai Wenji.

" Ball room! " Sahut Tsuruhime.

" Kue yang banyaak! " Kata Choji sambil ngiler.

" Andalanmu hanya kue... " Kata Ino sinis.

" UWOOOOOH! GULAAAAT! " Sorak Yukimura.

" Pinata! Biar matii! " Kata Zhang Chunhua. Diikuti tawa evil Sima Yi.

" Ni cewek bisa gak berhenti bilang mati? " Kata ke-15 orang lain dengan sinis.

" Biarin doong! Soalnya nanti kalian juga mati! " Kata Zhang Chunhua.

" Mati lagi... Dasar preman! " Kata ke-15 lain.

" Hmph! Mati loe! "

Ke-15 orang lain yang gubrak. Karena gak ada berhenti cewek itu bilang 'Mati'.

" Musik, Ballroom, Pinata, Kue, Gulat. Apa ada usul lain? " Tanya Masamune.

" Hmm... " Ke-16 orang lain mikir keras.

10 menit kemudian...

" NNNNGGGG... AAAAAKH! " Mereka udah pasrah.

" Ya sudah! Brarti udah selesai! Gitu aja kening dikerut-kerutin! Sekarang, panggil Yoshimoto, Mitsuhide, Orochi, Orang sebelumnya ditambah Maru, Nobunaga, Yoshihiro, Guo Huai, Zhang He, Tsunade, Jiraiya, dan Kakashi! Sekaraang! " Teriak Masamune. " Kalo bisa, panggil yang jago musik, jago masak, dan yang jago gulat! "

" Okee! " Yukimura, Magoichi, Nu Wa, Kiba, Zhang Chunhua, dan Zhen Ji, sebagai perwakilan yang manggil-manggil langsung berangkat.

" Hiiks! Momiiii~! Jangan ninggalin Taigong disini! " Isak Taigong Wang.

" Looh! Zhang Chunhuaaaa! My veli lopeli girl nothin else! " Kata Sima Yi dengan nilai inggris pas-pasan.

" Magoichi-saaan! Kenapa aku ditakdirkan sebagai satu-satuinya cewek Basara disini? " Kata Tsuruhime panik.

Dan, 20 menit kemudian...

" Hoja, Hoja! Boku wa sekaiii! " Sorak Yoshimoto dengan gaya yang udah mainstream.

" Hello cin! Aku udah cantik kan?! " Kata Zhang He, yang bedaknya tebel banget, dengan dandanan yang masih di DW6.

" Cantik palsu... " Komentar Masamune.

" What? Ane ini cowok dengan gender girlie tau! " Balas Zhang He semena-mena.

" Hmm... Dia ternyata lebih gila dari Motonari... " Kata Masamune.

" Kenapa kami dipanggil? Kami masih pengen judi! " Teriak Tsunade, bersama dengan Jiraiya dan Orochimaru.

" Soalnya besok Author ulang tahun... "

" AUTHOR ULTAAH? " Kata Tsunade cengo.

" Baru tau? Kamseupay! Week! " Masamune melet-melet, karena dia masih belum tahu betapa sadisnya wanita ini.

" Hmmph! JIAAAAH! Heaven kick of pain! " Teriak Tsunade, sambil mukul Masamune nembus lantai.

" Sumimaseen! "

" Ekhem! Aku masih ingin berkuasa! Kenapa kau merekrutku? " Tanya Orochi.

" Kan sudah kubilang tadi, budek lu! "

" Biarin! Telinga kan pendengaran gue! "

" Semena-mena... "

" Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! Halo.. Uhuk! Semuanya... Uhuk! Kenapa manggil sa... Uhuk! Yahuuk! " Kata Guo Huai.

" Ini kakek lansia apa warrior ya? " Tanya Masamune.

" Meski mendekati mati, serangannya dahsyat loh, guys! " Naah, siapa lagi yang bilang ini kalau bukan si 'Mati' Zhang Chunhua.

" KENAPA DI TIAP KALIMATMU HARUS ADA MATI, DASAR GADIIS! " Teriak Liu Bei kesal.

" Biarin! Mati loe! "

Semua langsung gubrak. 'Ni cewek gila mati...' Batin mereka.

" Ciao! " Sapa Kakashi dengan damai.

" Oowh... Kakashi-sensei! " Kata Ino.

" Anjing-anjingku akan membantu... Pakkun! " Kakashi memanggil anjing andalannya.

Dalam sekejap, anjing itu datang... " Iya? "

" ANJING BISA BICARA? OMIHOOOT! " Cao Cao kagum.

" Gak papa, ngetes aje. Biar besok manjur! " Kata Kakashi sambil nyengir.

" Oowh... Dasar baka! " Pakkun pun menghilang.

Tiba-tiba, Yoshihiro datang dengan gejala mabuk alkohol.

" Hei, hei... "

" Ni kakek mabuk ya? " Tanya Sima Yi.

" Bener! Senengnya minum alkohol! " Kata Yukimura.

" Oowh... Naru koto! "

" Tapi, sejak kapan kita masukkan nama Yoshihiro ke orang mabuk? " Tanya Masamune.

" Gak papa! Tadi gue ditawarin anak jalanan! " Jawab Yukimura.

" Oowh... Boleh deeh. Tambah rame, tambah seru party nya! "

" Aku juga siaaap! Muahahahaaa! " Nobunaga datang dengan tawa serba evil.

" Oh noo! Dia mengalahkan tawaku! " Sima Yi kesal. Saking gak mau kalah, dia berdehem, lalu tertawa.

" Muahahahahaaaaa! "

Nobunaga langsung evil face, dan balas ketawa. Jadilah kompetisi tawa gak karuan.

" Buahahahahahahaaaak! "

" Hmph! Muahahahahahhahahaahahaa! "

" Buahahahahahhahahahaahoook! "

" Muahihuhehoookhahihuhehooook! " (?)

" Buaaayakukikukekoookkikukekkoook! " (?)

" Tawa mereka aneh... " Kata Magoichi dan Cao Cao sinis.

" Selain mereka-mereka, ada yang lain? " Tanya Masamune, yang ikut menghindar.

" Selain mereka, nih, ada Oyakata-sama si jago bogem sedunia! " Sorak Yukimura.

" Tapi kenapa harus Oyakata-sama orangnya... " Ketus Magoichi. " Naotora juga jago gulat nih! Meski badan slim! "

Naotora menyiapkan fistnya. Begitu pula si Shingen.

" Takeda! Mari kita gulaat! " Seru Naotora.

" Oke! Sapa takuut? " Kata Shingen menantang.

" San... Nii... ICHI! " Sun Jian menjadi wasit mereka. Mereka berdua langsung tinju-tinju.

" Ayo, Oyakata-sama! Kalahkan Naotora! "

" Tidaak! Jangan mau kalah, Naotora! Oya katak itu pasti beneran jadi cebong! "

" Eeh... Cukup! Bukan sekarang gulatnya! " Lerai Masamune.

" Yaah... " Naotora dan Shingen pasrah dan duduk di lantai.

" Kalo musik, andalkan Motochika! " Kata Zhen Ji.

" Apa? Sejak kapan si bajak laut itu pinter di bidang musik? " Tanya Masamune.

" Domou. " Sapa Motochika (Musou).

" What the? Mo-Mo-Mo-Motochika-dono! " Yukimura kaget bukan kepalang. Berjalan-jalan sambil kian kemari. (?)

" Kenapa kau jadi preman juga? " Tanya Magoichi cengo.

" Sejak dulu dia preman! " Bisik Tsuruhime.

" Bukan begitu! Maksudku... Sejak kapan matanya tidak ditutupi! Juga, sejak kapan bajunya jadi keren gitu? "

" Jangan salah. Gue ini Motochika dari Musou! " Kata Motochika.

" Oowalaaah... Makanya yang manggil Zhen Ji! " Kata Masamune.

" Oooowh... " Kata Yukimura dan Magoichi bersamaan.

Jadi, inilah Motochika Musou? Jiakakak! Dia Musou sendiri!

" Kalo dari Basara, kita membawa Sorin, Maria, Xavi, dan Motonari! " Kata Magoichi sambil nunjuk pajangan siap jadi (?).

" Sudah kuduga kamu yang akan datang! " Kata Masamune sambil nunjuk Motonari.

" Siaal... Napa harus gue... " Ketus Motonari dalam hati. " Eer... Iya! Gue kan, jagoan! "

" Bagus! " Masamune tepuk tangan.

" Jadi, posisinya aku suling. Wenji harpa. Motochika gitar. Mereka berempat nyanyi. " Kata Zhen Ji.

" Oowh... Keren, keren! Lagu apa yang kalian bawakan? "

" Lagu Senbonzakura! " Kata mereka ber-7 bersamaan.

" Oowh... Lagu Hatsune Miku? " Tebak Chouji.

" Tumben lu tau musik! " Kata Ino.

" Soalnya ada kata-kata Milk! Hehe... "

" Itu Miku! Haah... Andalanmu memang makan doang... "

" Oke! Jadi besok kita harus ... " Masamune mengulang semuanya.

10 menit kemudian...

" Nah! Begitu! Kalian ngerti? "

" Ngertii! " Kata yang lain serempak.

" Jadi, bubaaar... Jalan! Ingat! Undang semua orang baik dari WO, DW, Naruto, SM, maupun Basara! Bye! "

" Whaat? Dari SM korea? Emang SNSD, SuJu, Ailee, EXO, TVXQ, de-el-el kenal kita? " Tanya Motonari, si Queen K-POP.

" Bukan, bodooh! Maksudnya Sengoku Musou! " Motochika pun langsung menghajar Motonari.

" Hiks... Lebih kejam Motochika Musou dibanding Motochika Basara! "

" Nah! Kalau gitu... Bye! Beneran! " Kata Masamune sambil pindah ke kamar.

Mereka langsung ngangguk paham dan pada bubar. Bagaimanakah pesta Author besok? (Besok : AUTHOR'S P.O.V., MasMun's P.O.V., Normal P.O.V.!)

**Continued to Chapter 3!**


	3. Surprise! Otanjoubi Omedetou!

Catatan sebelum baca :

Disini bakal ada 2 Author's P.O.V., 1 Masamune's P.O.V., dan 1 Normal P.O.V.

* * *

**Author's P.O.V.**

Cepet banget! Sekarang udah 10 Juni! Itu artinya... Hari ulang tahunku sudah tiba! Tapi, masalahnya aku harus datang ke lapangan Konoha, entah napa? Masa' ngajak gelut? Hiiwh! Entah lah! Ikut aja deeh...

* * *

**SURPRISEE! OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, DISSA!**

* * *

" Hoooam... Ohayo Gozaimasu! Jam 7! Artinya, keberuntungan pagi hari akan datang! " Sahutku.

Kemudian, aku ganti baju ke baju normal. Kemudian, aku pergi ke lapangan Konoha, langsung. Rumahku agak jauh, jadi kayaknya perlu setengah jam biar tepat waktu.

" Apa sih, yang dipikirin sama itu macan? " Gumamku dalam hati.

Sesampai di lapangan Konoha... Hiiw... Kok gelap banget ruangannya? Padahal masih 8 pagi! Masa' zona waktu berbeda sih? Kan satu wilayah!

" Hiiiih! " Aku merinding.

Kemudian, datang seekor... (Aku ini orang, o'on! *Author dihajar orang tersebut) Maksudku, seorang badut mondar-mandir kagak jelas. Saking herannya, aku coba ikutin itu badut.

" Badut ini tersesat ato apa? "

Saat aku sampai dipojok, aku malah dicoretin pake bedak. Mukaku cemong kucing semua... Begitu pula telapak tangan dan bajuku.

" Hiiks... Padahal ini baju baru beli! Jahaaat! "

" Week! " Dia melet dari jauh. Kayaknya, dia mau ngajak gelut. Oke! Aku punya senjata! Gebleek!

" Hnn... Dengar! Aku berani dengan.. " Baru sebentar aku teriak-teriakin, dia malah tumpahin kepalaku dengan minyak. Bahayanya, itu minyak bensin! Lengket sudah...

" Kau pikir aku lemah ya? Hohohooo! "

Kemudian, aku hendak menantangnya lagi. Aku mengejarnya dengan ceroboh.

" Kau kampreet! Semoga kau cepat basiii! " Aku sumpah-sumpahin dia kagak jelas.

" Kupikir kaulah yang akan basi tepung! "

" What thee? "

Aku langsung kena tabur tepung sama dia. Ini badut jago bangeet! Kenapa aku kalah sama baduut? Lalu, tanganku ditarik ke suatu tempat yang lebih seram.

" Kau membawaku kemana, wahai badut penyok? " Tanyaku sambil ngejek sedikit.

" Bai-baai! " Tiba-tiba, badut itu malah lari ninggalin aku sendiri. Sambutan macam apa ini?

" Kaau... Apa yang kau lakukaan? " Tanya seseorang berambut kuning acak abis, dengan muka kusut, dan baju luwes luwes. Kayaknya dia lagi mabuk!

" Kyaaaaah~! " Jeritku keras.

" Yaa! Kau, gadis cantik! Kenapa kau berkeliaran di sini? Kami adalah zombie Konoha! " Kata satu zombie lagi, rambut putih panjang, muka ikut-ikut kusut dan cara jalan yang aneh.

" Wadooooh! Kenapa 2 Zombiiiie?! " Aku lari ke arah lain, tapi sialnya ada zombie gila lagi.

" Aku mau darahmu... " Lidahnya panjang, kulitnya putih, matanya ular kobra.

Terpaksa, aku harus lari ke arah lainnya lagi. Taunya, ada zombie lagi! What the? Ini Konoha apa kumpulan Zombie gila?

" Uhuk... Uhuk... Ini desa... Uhuuk! Kuhuuuk! " Orang itu badannya benar-benar harus dipompa makanan, muka kusut banget, rambut hitam dengan sedikit putih.

" WOOOOOAAAAAAAAKH! " Tentu saja, hanya ada sisa satu jalan keluar, tapi...

" AYO JADI ZOMBIE-KUU! " Kejut seseorang rambut putih diikat, muka jelek keriput, dengan baju separuh terbuka. Jalannya mabuk bener kalo yang ini. Ditambah seorang zombie rambut putih panjang terurai yang tertawa kagak jelas. Jalannya juga semerawut.

" GI-GI-GI-GIMANA INI?! " Aku merinding lebih kuat. Rasanya kayak nunggu ajal. Zombie-zombie itu menangkapku dan menggendongku keatas.

" Apa-apaan ini? Aku ini wanita tauuk! " Omelku.

" Kau harus kesituuu! " Kata zombie yang rambut kuning. Matanya mengarah ke sisi lain gerbang Konoha.

" Sekarang... PERGIIII! " Kata para zombie, lalu melemparku ke depan gerbang Konoha.

Gletoook! Selokotok! Petok, petok, kukuruyuuk! (?)

" Aduuuh... Tulangku agak pataah... " Jeritku sambil mijet-mijet pinggang dan punggung, bahkan panggangan mau kupijet -_-

" Buahahahahahaaaaaak! Wuakakakkakakkaaak! Buahahahawakakakakaaak! " Dua tawa seram menjadi satu. Itulah yang kudengar.

" DESA KONOHA SUDAH KACAAU! APA AKU HARUS LAPOR KE DALAM YAAA? " (Capslock, Capslock...) Aku akhirnya memasuki gerbang. Buat nginceng penduduk lain. Sekalian cari aman suara tawa :D!

Belom 20 langkah di Konoha, aku kepeleset suatu genangan.

" Iyeeewh! Apa-apaan ini? " Jeritku sambil mencium baju.

" Woof! Woof! Gook! Gook! " Beberapa anjing mendekatiku dan entah apa yang mau mereka lakukan. Tatapan mereka terlalu sarkastik.

" ANJING... ANJING BAIK... YA... KALIAN ANJING BAIK... " Teriakku sambil coba tenangin.

" WOOOOF! GROOOOAR! GUUUUUK! " Suara gonggong yang bermacam-macam membuatku pusing. Aku tak dapat melihat kejadian berikutnya.

Croooat! Croooat!

Hah? Percikan apa itu? Aku membuka mataku, tapi anjing-anjing siAlan Budi Kusuma (?) itu sudah hilang dari hadapan. Dan, aku coba gerakkan tubuhku.

" Iyeeewh! Lengkeet... Jangan bilang... Aku dikencingi! "

Kucium baju di sekitarku. Sial! Kenapa malah meleset! Aku dikencingi! Dikencingi! Ngerti gak?! KEN-CING-NGI! Alias Kena CingCingan Ngilu!

" Okaa-saaan! Otoo-saaaan! Onegaaaai! Tolong anakmu iniiii! Kumohoooon! " Jeritku kagak jelas mami, dedi, sissi, brodi (?).

JEGRREK! Lampu mati! Satu kampung hampir semua mati!

" Kejutan apa habis ini? Aku sudah kapook! Tolong, berkahi hari ini! " Jeritku keras.

" Datanglah kemari kalau mau bejo... "

Suara apa itu?

" Come here if you want some luck! "

Looh? Sekarang dalam bahasa inggris?

" Mrenea lek gelem kaberentungan! "

Ya ampuun? Kenapa sekarang bahasa jawa? Tu suara jago intelek banget!

" Datallah kemali kalo mawu beco... "

Ini bukannya serem! Ini jadi kontes intelek! Bahkan, bahasa bayi dimasukkan juga!

" DATANG OR COME OPO BUDHAL ATO DATAN KESINI OR HERE OPO MRENE ATO KECINI GAAK OR NOT OPO ORA ATO NDAAK? "

Gubraak! Inteleknya sudah kacau balau! Ya udah, gue dateng daripada dia nambah bahasa lain!

" MUAHAHAHAAAA! AKULAH EVIL! " Kata sosok itu.

Kenapa serem-serem ini KONOHAAA? GILA BABI NEEEEH!

" Ikuti perintahku... "

" Apa perintahmu?! " Teriakku kesal campur takut.

" SCOTH JUMP! KELILING KONOHA! "

" WHAT THE ****?! SCOTH JUUUMP?! " Aku langsung mangap busetz.

" TAPI, JANGAN LEPAS HUKUMANMU SEBELUM ADA SUARA TAWA EVIL YANG TADI! "

" Ha-Haik! Siap! Alien biru! " Teriakku. Aku langsung ngambil ancang-ancang, dan mulai scoth jump keliling Konoha. Gendeeeng! Amit amit, belum 5 langkah, lututku krasan adaaaw! Bgt!

* * *

**Masamune's P.O.V.**

* * *

Muahahahaaa... Aku melihat Author yang tersiksa dengan scoth jumpnya dari atap gedung Hokage.

" Kasihan Author... Tapi ini demi kebaikanmu... "

Tiba-tiba, Yukimura (Basara), Naruto, Sasuke (Naruto), Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Da Ji, Himiko, Kanetsugu (Musou), dan Mitsunari (Musou) ikut dibelakang Masamune sambil nyahut.

" Iyaaa... Ini demi kebaikanmu, Author... "

" Hmph! Jadi, apa nanti kalian siap? " Tanyaku semangat.

" Tentu saja siap, Masamune-dono! " Teriak Yukimura semangat.

" Aku akan menyambut lebih dulu! " Kata Gan Ning semena-mena.

" Eh? Aku dulu kan! Dalam naskah sudah seperti itu! " Balas Ling Tong.

" Gak bisaa! Bajak laut harus duluaan! "

" Gak bisaa! Yang duluan itu gue! "

" Lu gak ada gelar ape-ape, mau ape! "

" Dasar bajak laut BAngsat JAmbret bukan Kepalang LAUTan sejagad! "

" What? You Lon Tong! "

" Grrrh... Diam laah! "

" Kamu itu yang harusnya diam, Tong! "

Mereka deathglare satu sama lain. Haiih~ haruskah pertempuran seperti ini dilaksanakan?

" Omaina futari, ochi suite kurasai! " Kataku sambil melerai mereka. Tapi, mereka masih deathglare jarak 10 langkah.

" Kalian... Bisakah berhenti? Kalau tidak, akan kuhajar satu persatu! " Seru Sasuke kesal. " Ribut saja! Lama-lama bisa kalang kabut! "

" Sumimasen, Sasuke Uchiha... " Sentak mereka berdua dengan permohonan ampun.

" Sasuke, seperti biasa! Kau dingin sekali... Hahahahaaa! " Kata Naruto, sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

" Naruto! Aku ini bukan anakmu! Berapa kali harus kubilang? "

" Ini lagiiii! " Seruku sampai-sampai armorku mau meledak abis. " NARUTOOO! SASUKEEE! DIAM! "

" Kami takkan diam sampai dia minta maaf! " Seru Sasuke.

" What the? Bukannya kau yang minta maaf? "

" Haiih... Bisa meledak kepalaku! " Seruku evil.

" Ya udah, meledak aja! Gitu kok repot... " Kata mereka berdua cuek.

BOOOOM! Kepalaku kujedukin ke lantai berkali-kali.

" Hiks... " Bantaiku.

" Ma-Masamune-dono! " Seru Yukimura panik. Dia membuatku berdiri.

" Aawh... Kalian para cowok disini! Bisakah kalian tenang dan damai? " Tanya Da Ji dengan muka sewot.

" Rest in peace! Myahahaaa! " Seru Himiko, alias anak kecil ribut yang bisa membuatku pusing. (Himiko : " Apa maksudmu? " *MasMun dihajar Himiko)

" Apa yang kau maksud itu tiduuur? " Teriakku sambil menghajar Himiko.

" Sumimasen, Masamune-san... "

" Nah, berapa menit lagi ini? Aku tak sabar! " Kata Kanetsugu yang sangat berbeda. Kalau ini, sekali pukul, hantam 1000 combo. Kalau di eraku, sekali pukul, pingsan dengan gemulai... (MasMun dihajar Kanetsugu Basara)

" Bener tuuh! Kenapa lama sekali? " Kata Mitsunari yang sangat berbeda. Dia malah bergaya layak wanita, alias ngibasin kipas gitooeh! Sinteeng! (MasMun dihajar Mitsunari Musou)

" Hmmm... " Aku melihat jam tanganku. " 15 menit lagi! "

" UWOOOOOOH! TINGGAL SEPEREMPAT JAAM! KITA HARUS MELAKUKAN YANG TERBAIIIK! " Seu Yukimura.

" Hmph! That's right! " Seruku dengan Ka-chaw-chaw Lightning Mc-Queen!

" Sekarang, kita mencar. " Kata Da Ji.

" Mencar napa? " Tanya Himiko.

" Ya manggil yang lain ke depan Author lah! "

" Oowh... Oke! "

" Masamune! Panggil di SM1, SM2, dan keluarga Sun! " Perintah Da Ji.

" Okay! Accepted! " Seruku.

" Yukimura! Panggil di SM3, keluarga Cao, termasuk Zhen Ji, Zhang He, Zhang Liao dan para Xiahou! "

" Kokoro de moztaaa! " Teriak Yukimura membara.

" Tong sampah! "

" Apa lo manggil gue, Da Ji? " Kata Ling Tong dengan tatapan deathglare beribu kejam (?).

" Oowh... Maksud gue, Ling Tong! Lu panggil anggota Guan, termasuk Yue Ying, Zhao Yun, dan Zhang Fei! Sekalian panggil Diao Chan, Lu Bu, Meng Huo, Zhu Rong! "

" Wookeh! Diterima! "

" Da Ji kalo mimpin pintar juga... " Kataku dalam hati.

" Gan Ning! Jangan main laso rantaimu! "

" Oops... Gomen... " Gan Ning langsung berdiri tegak kayak tiang.

" Panggil sisa anggota Wu dan sisa anggota Wei! Oh! BSR 3 Juga! Beres kan?! "

" Gampiil! " Gan Ning mengacungkan jempol.

" Teruus... Kanetsugu! Panggil warga Konoha, Kaguya, Joan, Achilles, Susano'o, Shuten Doji, Ayane, Ryu Hayabusa, Nemea, dan Nezha! "

" Banyaknya konohaa! Capeek! "

" Nurut gak? Kalo nggak, aku hajar kau dengan apiku... "

" Eekh! Iya-iya! "

" Mitsunari! Panggil Sunagakure, sisa dari tokoh baru WO3, SM 4, BSR 4 dan Kumogakure! "

" Buset akeeh... Tapi okelaah! "

" Then... Kamu! Arek kuning! "

" Apa? " Tanya Naruto.

" Panggil arek-arek Basara 2! Cuma dikit kook... Tambah arek Amegakure dan desa kecil lain! "

" Seep! Aku hapal dattebayo! "

" Serius? Aku kasih pertanyaan! Siapa nama mata kananku? " Tanyaku sarkastik.

" Mata kanan itu bukan orang, baka! " Seru Naruto dengan entengnya.

" GRRRH... YANG BENER KATAKURA KOJURO! KAMU ITU YANG BAKA! " Seruku sambil menghajarnya dengan Hell Dragon.

" Sumimaseen... Teehee! "

" Awas gak apal lagi... Bogem baru tau! Aku juga bisa Katon jutsu! Sasuke! Kamu panggil arek-arek Basara 1 dan arek-arek klan Jin DW! "

" Apa? Jin? Kyaaah! " Seru Sasuke ketakutan.

" Bukan jin makhluk halus! Tapi Jin klan yang dipimpin Sima Yi! "

" Oowh... Oke! Siap! "

" Himiko! Panggil keluarga Taigong, Kiyomori, Sun Wukong, Yoshitsune, San Zang, Benkei, Gyuki, Dodomeki dan Orochi! Gampil-gampil wes! "

" Oke! Laah, Da Ji sendiri manggil sapa? "

" Manggil Kirigakure, Desa batu aku lupa namanya, sama sisa dari klan Shu. Dan Other. Ya wees! Bubar, panggil! "

Wuss! Wuss! Kami pun berpencar. Jadi, tugasku manggil Yukimura Musou (aku penasaran sama yang ini!), Keiji (bagaimana rupa anak cantik ini?), Nobunaga (evilnya juga!), Mitsuhide (apa dia lebih gila?), Goemon, Okuni, Oichi, Kenshin, Shingen, Kunoichi, bayanganku sendiri (kayaknya tetep keren aku :D), Nouhime, Hanzo, Ina, Ranmaru, Tadakatsu (robot gak ya?), Hideyoshi, Yoshimoto, Ieyasu, Mitsunari sudah ada, Sakon, Yoshihiro, Nagamasa, Ginchiyo, Kanetsugu sudah ada, Nene, Fuuma (dia ngomong gak ya?), Musashi, Toshiie, Motochika (suweer! Keren Motochika yang Musou!), Gracia, Kojiro, Katsuie (dari Yuki-Katsuie MUSOU semua), Sun Jian, Sun Quan, Sun Ce dan Sun Shan Xiang. Banyak banget OMO! :o

* * *

**Author's P.O.V.**

Hoosh... Hoosh... Udah 45 menit gue scoth jump, tinggal dikit lagi nyampe! Tapi, suara tawa mana gak muncul-muncul!

" Capek... Aku... Males... Olah... Raga... " Lirihku kesal capek. " Inilah NASIB. Nempel Ajib Sampe Idup Berakhir... "

Wuahahahahahaaaa! Buaaahahahahahaaak!

Akhirnya, tawa itu bunyi juga. Hukumanku bebas. Aku langsung berdiri dari scoth jump, lalu langsung kembali ke tempat awal.

" Kok sepi sih? "

Ya iyalaah... Udah gelap, sekarang malah gak ada orang sama sekali! Kemudian, aku diseret beberapa orang ke suatu tempat. Mereka kayaknya shinobi, deh... Tapi, kok tega banget? Muahuuu :'(

" Kau harus ikut kami... " Kata si muka ungu.

" Sekarang! " Jerit wanita mungil rambut kucir satu panjang dengan suara yang bisa dibilang 'Pre-Chipettes'.

Selain mereka, ada beberapa orang lagi. Yang satu rambut kuning panjang dengan baju agak terbuka. Yang satu baju serba hitam ditutup-tutup. Ada juga yang rambut ungu serba norak, dan satunya pake topeng 'Kamen' putih corak merah ato apa lah...

" WOOOAAAAH! GUE OGAH DIPERKOSAAA! INI HARI ULANG TAHUNKU TAUUUK! " Jeritku keras.

" GAK NGURUS! IKUT KAMI! " Seru yang rambut ungu dan rambut kuning bebarengan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku baru nyadar...

SEJAK KAPAN AKU BERADA DI SUATU RUANGAN OFFICE DALAM KEADAAN GELAP? HAAH?

" Ini Officenya Hokage ya? " Gumamku.

" KAU! NYALAKAN! " Seru yang serba hitam.

Jegreek! Klek!

Lampu tiba-tiba nyala, ternyata, sosok-sosok yang kuceritakan tadi ini campuran ninja WO, BSR dan SM. Alias Ayane (WO), Ryu Hayabusa, Kasuga, Sasuke (Basara), Fuuma (Musou), dan Kunoichi.

" Kalian berenam? Apa-apaan kalian? Kenapa aku dibawa kesini? " Tanyaku jengkel kena tentakel. (?)

" Coba kau buka pintunya. " Kata Fuuma.

" Kenapa buka pintu? Lagian buka pintu kulkas? "

" Monggo... YOU BAKAAA! YA PINTU KANTOR, GEBLEEK! " Sentak Kasuga.

" Gomen, aku agak tulalit sejak scoth jump! "

" Hmph! Buka sana! "

Kreeeeeek~ Kroooooooook~ suara kodok (?)

" OTANJOUBI WA... "

" OMEDETOU, AUTHOR DISSAAAAA! "

Ternyata, Masamune (Basara) dan sebagian warrior-warrior lain (DW, WO, SM, sisa Basara dan Naruto) sudah ada di hadapanku, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.

" Author Dissa! Silahkan kuenya! " Kata Hideaki, sambil menyajikan kue tart besar ke hadapanku. Gak cuman Hideaki, ada Teuchi dan Ayane (Naruto), Matsu dan Toshiie (Basara), dan Hinata.

" Kami semua dengan senang hati memberikan ini padamu! " Kata Hinata malu-malu.

Tess... Tess... Tanpa kusadari, air mataku mengalir. Terkejut campur haru...

" Arr-Arrigatou, Minna! Daisuki! "

Tiba-tiba, suara genjrengan gitar terdengar.

Jreeng! Jreeng!

" Apakah itu...? "

" Benar! Zhen Ji, Cai Wenji, Motochika, Sorin, Motonari, Maria dan Xavii sedang konser di lapangan Konoha! Ayoo! " Jawab Ino.

" Motochika... KYAAAAAAH! MOTOCHIKAA! I LOVE YOU FUUUUUULL! " Sorakku sambil lari keluar.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Haiyaaah... Author memang terobsesi dengan gitar Motochika. Baru satu Jreng, dia langsung stroke! Yang lain pun cepet-cepet nyusul.

" Kue kita dilupakaan... " Kata Teuchi.

" Wajar lah, Ayah! Author Dissa kan, pengen musik dulu! " Kata Ayane.

" Ya udah. Mending bawa aja itu kue! Terus, Author nikmati musik sambil makan! " Kata Toshiie.

" Tapi, harus dibagi ke beratus-ratus orang tauuk! Untung kita bikin 5 all variant! " Kata Matsu.

" Ya wees, ayoo. " Seru Teuchi.

Mereka berempat, ditambah Hinata, Masamune dan warrior lainnya menyusul Author. Di lapangan Konoha...

" Senbonzakura~~... "

" Senbonzakura... Senbonzakuraaaaa! "

" Saiya! Saiya! Saiya! Saiya! "

Waawh! Maria membuka nyanyian ini dengan suara emasnya! Kemudian, diikuti Sorin, Motonari dan Xavi sebagai backsound Maria. Terus, yang bersorak 'Saiya! Saiya!' Itu Cai Wenji, sambil mainin harpa. (tumben Cai Wenji teriak...)

" KYAAAAAAH~! MINNA-SAAAAN! KALIAN SUGOI TINGKAT DEWAAAA! "

Jadi, bagiannya itu... Motonari sama Sorin nyanyi, Xavi nge-rap dan bantu dikit, Maria cuman ikut di reff. Zhen Ji main suling, Cai Wenji harpa, Motochika gitar. Tapi, suling, harpa sama gitarnya gak selalu bersamaan dimainkan. Suweer! Kereeeen! Langsung ke lirik dan pembagiannya...

* * *

_Music : Guitar and Flute_

(Rap + Shout for 32 seconds)

_Music : Harp and Guitar_

**Sorin **:

daitan-futeki ni HAIKARA kakumei

rairai-rakuraku (**Xavii & Sorin **: hansen kokka)

hinomaru-jirushi no nirinsha korogashi

akuryou-taisan (**Xavii & Sorin** : AI-SHII-BII-EMU)

**Motonari** :

kanjousen o hashirinukete

touhon-seisou nan no sono

shounen shoujo sengoku-musou

**Motonari & Xavii** :

ukiyo no manima ni

_Music : Harp, Guitar, Flute_

**All** :

SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE

KIMI NO KOE MO TODOKANAI YO

koko wa utage hagane no ori

sono dantoudai de mioroshite

SANZEN-SEKAI TOKOYO NO YAMI

NAGEKU UTA MO KIKOENAI YO

seiran no sora haruka kanata

sono kousenjuu de uchinuite

_Music : Guitar_

(Rap + Shout for 16 seconds)

_Music : Harp and Flute_

**Motonari **:

hyakusen-renma no mitame wa shoukou

ittari-kitari no (**Xavii & Motonari **: oiran douchuu)

AITSU mo KOITSU mo minna de atsumare

seija no koushin (**Xavii & Motonari** : wan tsuu san shi)

**Sorin **:

zenjoumon o kugurinukete

anraku-joudo yakubarai

kitto saigo wa daidan'en

**Xavii & Sorin & Motonari **:

hakushu no aima ni

_Music : Harp, Guitar, Flute_

**All **:

SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE

KIMI NO KOE MO TODOKANAI YO

koko wa utage hagane no ori

sono dantoudai de mioroshite

SANZEN - SEKAI TOKOYO NO YAMI

NAGEKU UTA MO KIKOENAI YO

kibou no uta haruka kanata

sono senkoudan o uchiagero

_Music : Flute and Guitar_

(Rap + Shout for 40 seconds)

**Motonari & Sorin (+ Xavii's Rap) **:

kanjousen o hashirinukete

touhon-seisou nan no sono

shounen shoujo sengoku-musou

ukiyo no manima ni

_Music : Harp and Flute_

**Maria **:

SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE

KIMI NOKOE MO TODOKANAI YO

_Music : Harp, Guitar, Flute_

**All **:

koko wa utage hagane no ori

sono dantoudai o tobiorite

SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE

kimi ga utai boku wa odoru

koko wa utage hagane no ori

saa kousenjuu o uchimakure

(Rap + shout for 32 seconds)

Diakhiri dengan teriakkan super Motonari selama 3 detik! :D

_**Catatan : Bagian rap + shout itu aku gak ngerti liriknya. Browsing-browsing kagak jelas, hasil nihil. Pokoknya yang jelas mereka teriak-teriak sambil ngerap!**_

* * *

" AAAAAWH! KALIAN LUAR BIASAAAA! " Sorak Author.

Yang lain juga ikut tepuk tangan. Bahkan Guo Huai sampe terbatuk-batuk lebih ganas.

" Wadohook... Itu... Uhuk... Penampil... Uhuk! An... Uhuk... Yang... Bauhuk! Hoooek! Gushuuk! "

" Semoga kau cepat mati... " Kata Zhang Chunhua.

" NI CEWEK BISA STOP NGOMONG MATINYA GAAK? " Sahut Sima Shi dan Sima Zhao.

" Itu whatever ku, dasar mantan ajal keMATIan! "

" Gleek... " Sima Shi dan Sima Zhao nelen ludah.

" Sekarang... Kita akan mengadu Naotora dari Basara! Melawan Takeda Shingen Basara! " Sorak Yukimura (Basara) sebagai MC (Hah? Dia jadi MC?)

" UWOOOOOOH! GO, NAOTORA-CHAAN! " Sorak Magoichi (Basara), Maria dan Tsuruhime bebarengan.

" TIDAK BISA! SUDAH PASTI PREDIKSI SAYA PEMENANGNYA OYAKATA-SAMMAAAAAH! " Sorak Yukimura lagi. " OKEE? MULAAI! "

Kancut putih dikibaskan ke bawah (?). Naotora dan Shingen muntah di tempat sebentar, lalu tarung.

" Menurutmu, sapa tuh yang menang? " Tanya Shingen (Musou).

" Kalau menurut saya, yang menang itu bayangan anda, Oyakata-sama. " Jawab Nobuyuki enteng. " Lihat saja! Tubuhnya sangat gembroot! "

" Tapi, kalau menurutku, kok yang menang Naotora ya? " Kata Sun Ce.

" Dari mana kau tahu? " Tanya Nobuyuki.

" Namanya itu ada 'Tora' nya! Sudah pasti dia ngamuk macan dan menaklukkan lapangan! "

" Belum tentu dari segi nama, Sun Cebong! "

" Whaat? Ceboong? Kau Nobuyu Kijaang! "

" Apaaa? "

Wes... Dua orang ini gelut satu sama lain. Shingen dan Sun Jian cuman bisa geleng-geleng.

" GO NAOTORA! GO NAOTORAA! " Sorak Maria pake baju cheerleader (sejak kapan?)

" OYAKATA-SAMA! KALAHKAN GADIS ITUU! " Yukimura ikut-ikutan pake baju basket sambil bersorak. (?)

" Danna, kenapa kau sudah gila? " Tanya Sasuke. (Basara)

" Karena takdir... " Balas Sasuke. (Naruto)

" Oowh! Kembaranku, Uchiha Sasuke! "

" Ya iyalah! Kalau dia gila, berarti diawali dengan sorakkan gila pula. "

" Contoh? "

" Naruto Uzumaki kan, juga begitu. "

" Berarti, kita sama-sama di pihak orang gila bin over. "

" Benar. "

Naruto dan Yukimura langsung nyiapin jurus andalan mereka. Kalo Naruto Rasengan, kalo Yukimura Daisharin.

" KAMI TAK SEGILA ITU, GEMBEEEEL! " Sorak mereka bersamaan.

Gresook! Gresok! Akhirnya bosok! (?) Nasib mereka tak perlu ditanyakan.

" Hmph! Sekali lagi, kuhajar pake Rasen Shuriken! "

" Sumimaseen... "

" Hei, Ieyasu! " Sapa Motochika (Basara).

" Hnn? Ada apa, Motochika? " Tanya Ieyasu (Basara).

" Pesta kali ini seru banget! Kita bisa gabung ama Naruto, Orochi Kingdom, Dynasty, dan Musou... "

" Benar, benar. Tapi, ada satu yang bikin aku jawsdrop. "

" What? "

" Tuuh... " Alisnya Ieyasu ngarah-ngarah ke bayangannya sendiri di Musou.

SHOOCK!

Motochika ikut jawsdrop. Gemuk dan pake tembak bom besar. Tua lagi. Oh My God...

" Jawsdrop kan? " Tanya Ieyasu.

" Kalo gue, Jaws up bro! "

" Iya kamu... Keren, bisa main gitar... Kalau perlu, Ieyasu Musou akan kuhantam! Suruh dia awet muda! "

Tanpa disadari, Ieyasu (Musou) dan Motochika (Musou) menghampiri mereka berdua.

" Hei. Kalian bicarain apa? " Tanya Ieyasu (Musou).

" Kayaknya menarik... " Kata Motochika (Musou).

" Tadi katanya Ieyasu Basara, kalau perlu, kamu dihantam dan disuruh awet muda! " Kata Motochika (Basara) dengan entengnya.

" K-Kenapa kau bilang, BakaChika? " Bisik Ieyasu (Basara) ke Motochika.

" Orang tanya harus dijawab, Ieyasu. " Balas Motochika pedenya.

" Glek! Gawaaaaaat! " Seru Ieyasu (Basara) dengan grogi dan kepanikan campur tingkat langit 7.

" Itu... " Kata Ieyasu (Musou) agak geram.

" AMPUUN! AMPUUN! SUMIMASEEN! AKU GAK AKAN NGEJEK MUSOOU! " Ieyasu (Basara) sujud-sujud ke kaki Ieyasu (Musou) biar minta ampun.

" Terima saja NASIB mu itu, Ieyasu... Nempel Ajib Sampe Idub Berakhir! Muahahahaaa! " Kata Motochika (Basara) setengah ngejek.

" Itu sangaaat... " Tiba-tiba, mukanya senyum berseri. " Membuat termotivasi! Ayo, contohkan! "

" Whaat? " Kata Ieyasu (Basara) dan Motochika (Basara) serempak.

" Itu benar. Apa itu juga berlaku untuk pemusik lautan? " Tanya Motochika (Musou).

" Hmm... Ano... Mungkin! " Kata Ieyasu (Basara) campuk aduk.

Tliing! Tliing! Terlihat Naotora dan Shingen sama-sama terjatuh ke tanah. Di setiap tangan ada bagian memar 2.

" UWOOOOOOH! PERTANDINGAN INI SERII! " Sorak MC, alias Yukimura (Basara).

" Ano... Yukimura-san, bisakah kau masukkan pertarungan fist Sakura Haruno Versus Yamanaka Ino? " Tanya Hinata.

" Hmm... Setahuku mereka lumayan... Baiklah! SAKURA HARUNO DAN YAMANAKA INO SILAHKAN MAJU KE ARENAAAA! "

Sakura dan Ino langsung maju dengan pede dan diawali dengan tatap deathglare satu sama lain.

" Kyaaah~! Sasukee! Lihatlah aku! " Teriak Sakura ke Sasuke (Naruto).

" Jangaaan! " Ino langsung nonjok Sakura. " Yang kau lihat itu aku ya! " Kata Ino sok manis ke Sasuke juga.

" Hmph! Gadis-gadis memang lebai. Aku takkan peduli! " Itulah respon Sasuke.

Muka Ino dan Sakura langsung jedong.

" WHAT THE **** ARE U, SASUKE MY BOOY? " Teriak mereka serentak. " AKAN KUKALAHKAN DIA! DAN KAU AKAN KUJADIKAN PACARKU, SASUKEEE! " Mereka nunjuk satu sama lain.

" Mereka memang pandai adu mulut... " Kata Yukimura (Basara). " KAPAN MULAINYA?! "

" Err... Haik! " Ino dan Sakura langsung hormat ke Yukimura dan tarung satu sama lain.

" AWAS KAU, INO BABII! "

" KAU JUGA SAMA, JIDAT TEBAAL! "

" DASAR BUNGA RACUN UNGUU! "

" KAU JUGAA! DASAR RATU BUNGA PALSU! "

" Anak-anak jaman sekarang sangat keras kepala, ya... Daritadi adu mulut dan adu fisik mulu... " Kata si mata bengkak satu, alias Zuo Ci.

" Bener tuh! Ntar mereka MATI aja! " Sudah jelas, hanya satu orang yang slalu menekan kata-kata ini.

" DIAMLAH KAU, WAHAI ZHANG CHUNHUA! KALAU SKALI LAGI KAU BILANG MATI, APA YANG AKAN AKU LAKUKAN PADAMU YA?! " Kata warriors di sekitarnya dengan serempak.

" Kau akan memperlihatkan betapa enaknya bunuh diri ke hadapanku kan?! Selamat MATI! "

GUBRAAK! Semua warrior pada pingsan disitu.

" Tuuh kan... Udah tanda-tanda MATI itu... "

" KURANG HAJAR KAU, GADIS! " Kata para warrior dalam hati.

" Perhatian. Jangan ke daerahnya Zuo Ci! Ntar kenak kutukan matinya Zhang Chunhua! " Kata Kaguya yang memberi peringatan dari jauh.

" Kutukan mati? Orang itu memang gila MATI... " Tanggap Masamune (Basara).

" Kalau begitu, itu akan jadi takdirnya sendiri. Karena, menurut pepatah, setiap kata-kata akan kembali ke diri sendiri. " Kata Shino.

" Hmm... Begitu ya? "

" Iya, Dokuganryuu. Jadi kesimpulannya, hidup ini harus agak pendiam. Karena diam itu emas. "

" GLETOOK! GAK SEGITUNYA JUGA, DASAR JUBAH PANJAANG! "

" Parasitic Insect no Jutsu : Blind! " Perintah Shino.

Masamune akhirnya kena hinggap serangga dengan indahnya.

" Woow... Ada apa disana? " Tanya Guan Ping sambil melihat si kostum serangga.

" Tuuh... Dia mendapatkan akibatnya sendiri. Karena, tadi dia ngejek aku si jubah panjang. Dan sekarang kau lihat, siapa yang jubah serangga panjang. " Jawab Shino dengan terperinci.

" Ni orang cerewet... " Kata Guan Ping dalam hati.

" PEMENANG GULAT INI JUGA SERII! " Teriak Yukimura (Basara) tiba-tiba.

" Hoosh... Hoosh... "

" Ino... Kau... Kurang... Ajar... "

" Apa... Kau... Bilang... Jidat... Tebal... "

" Gak... Deh... Babi... "

" Mereka ngos-ngosan adu mulut! Aku coba aah! " Teriak Sun Ce. " Haah... Haah... Aku... Mau... Segelas... Lemon... Punch... Cakar... Version... "

" Aku ikuut! " Teriak Xu Zhu. " Haah... Haah... Di mana... Bisa... Dapat... Bao... Zhi... Laper... "

" Aku jugaa! Kayaknya seru nih! " Teriak Taigong Wang. " Hoosh... Hoosh... Mommi... Nu Wa... Deddy... Fu Xi... Aku... Mau... Gendong... Ngan... Cepet... "

GUBRAAK! Orang di sekitarnya mulai mendekati deadline. (?)

" Ya udah! Kita jadi lupa! Author harus niup lilin kue kaan?! " Kata Ginchiyo.

" Niup lilin? Lilinnya kuil ya? " Tanya Kennyo.

" Bodoh luu! Lilin kue! Udah jelas gue bilang KUE! "

" Ngiler gue... Lapeer... "

" Bisa stress deket dia... " Kata Ginchiyo dalam hati. " KALO LAPEER MAKAN DULU SANA! ADA MIE AYAM SPESIAL TUUH! "

" Hiiks... Mommy Ayamku nang di?! "

" HADOOEH... " Ginchiyo langsung facepalm.

" Sabar, my lovely Ginchiyoo... " Kata Muneshige (Musou) sambil menenangkan Ginchiyo.

" O-Oke, my bravery Muneshige! "

Sekarang, kue dihadapkan ke Author. Lilin-lilin dinyalakan.

" TIUP LILINNYA! TIUP LILINNYA! TIUP LILINNYA SEKARANG JUGAA! SEKARANG... JUUUGAAA! SEKARANG... JUUGAAA! " Nyanyi para warriors serempak. (kecuali yang sudah di statuskan pendiam tentunya, ditambah Zhang Chunhua) Lalu, mereka pada tutup mata, baca doa buat Author.

Fuuh~~

" YEEEEEEEEY! " Sorak mereka.

" Yey apaan? " Tanya Author. " Gue kan, baru pemanasan niup! "

GUBRAAAK! Mereka langsung pingsan.

" MATILAH SAJAA! MATILAH SAJAA! KUHARAP AUTHORNYA CEPET MATEEEK! " Nyanyi Zhang Chunhua sambil tertawa evil.

DOUBLE GUBRAAK! Mereka kena kutukan mati. Authornya cuman facepalm.

" OKEEE! SERIUS DOOONG! " Teriak Author kesal.

" Iya, iya! Ini semua karena dia tahu! " Kata para warriors, menunjuk Zhang Chunhua kesal.

" Apa salahku? Aku kan cuman nyanyi biar mati! " Kata Zhang Chunhua merasa tak bersalah.

" Owh... Aku tahu! Biar mati lilin kan? " Kata Author. Lalu, akhirnya, si Author meniup lilin.

" YEEEEEEEEY! SEMOGA DOA KAMI SEMUA TERKABUL! " Teriak para warriors senang. Tapi, kemudian mereka natap sadis ke Zhang Chunhua.

" KECUALI KAU, DASAR NENEK SIHIR MATI! "

Jurus andalan mereka dikeluarin satu persatu ke Zhang Chunhua, biar dia yang MATI.

15 menit kemudian...

" Sumimaseen... Pra-mayat kematian... " Kata Zhang Chunhua yang sudah lemes, tapi masih bisa bersumpah.

" GRRRRRH... " Para warriors mencemooh dia. Lalu, menanyakan doa Author.

" Author, ngomong-ngomong apa saja tadi doa yang kau sebutkan saat niup lilin? " Tanya Masamune (Basara).

" Benar! Benar-dattebayo! Semoga tentang aku! " Kata Naruto ngiler.

" Kuharap ini berlangsung cepat, biar aku cepet makan... " Kata Chouji.

#PLAK! Ino langsung menampar Chouji.

" Yoou... " Mukanya Ino kayak anjing galak.

" Sumimaseen... "

" Doa-doa gue itu... Semoga panjang umur... "

" KABULKAN DOANYAAA! " Kata para warriors serempak.

" Sehat selalu, selalu dapat petunjuk Tuhan Yang Maha Esa... "

" KABULKAN DOANYAAA! "

" Dosa-dosaku terhapus sebagian... "

" KABULKAN DOANYAAA! "

" Terus, dapet pacar... "

Semua langsung gubrak. Kenapa masih aja dia mikir pacar?

" KA-BUL-KAN A-JA DE-E-E-EEH... " Kata mereka terbata-bata.

" Dan yang terakhir, semoga FanFiction ku semakin meningkat! "

" SERATUS PERSEN KEINGINAN KAMI UNTUK MENGABULKAN DOANYAAA! KABULKAAN! KABULKAAAN! "

" Sekarang, bagi-bagi kue! " Seru Author.

" Tapi, kayaknya yang dapet duluan tokoh Basara dulu. Soalnya, si Author sangat seneng ama Basara! " Kata Zhu Rong sambil mencucu.

" Sabarlah, my Zhu Rong... Habis itu Naruto, terus kita! " Kata Meng Huo.

" Naruto itu banyak orangnya! " Teriak Zhu Rong kesal.

" Belajarlah untuk menerima apa adanya... Muehehehehe! "

" Yang pertama, untuk Motochika Basara! " Sahut Author.

" WOOOW! GUEE? " Teriak Motochika setengah cengo. Dia langsung datang dengan busung dada.

" Ini! Spesial buat kamu! Semoga kamu makin menjayakan Shikoku dan makin ketok Pirate Stylenya! " Doa Author.

" Kabulkan doanya... " Kata Motochika. " Okeeh! Arrigatou! "

" Terus, Nagamasa Azai Basara! " Sahut Author.

" Kenapa aku? Aku tidak mau jadi yang keduaa! Harusnya jadi yang ketigaaa! " Jengkelnya.

" Tapi, Nagamasa-sama... Ini kesempatanmu... " Kata Oichi (Basara).

" Hmm... " Mata Nagamasa langsung berbinar-binar. " BAIKLAAH! AKU AKAN MAJU DEMI KEMENANGAN! "

" Spesial untukmu! Yang paling ganteng! Semoga makin dekat sama Ichi... " Doa Author terputus.

" KABULKAAN! KABULKAAN! KABULKAAN DOA AUTHOR! YEEY! " Teriak Oichi (Basara) keras.

" Tumben lu teriak, demon queen! " Seru Nouhime (Basara).

" ITU KARENA AUTHOR TUMBEN-TUMBENNYA BERDOA SEPERTI ITU! BIASANYA KAN, BIAR SAMA DIAA! SEKARANG, KESEMPATAN TAUUK! KESEMPATAAAN! " Teriak Oichi lagi.

" Hati-hati suara habis. " Kata Nouhime mengingatkan.

" Yaah. Setidaknya Oichi sudah tau! Dan semoga tambah ganteng, tambah pintar, sukses menjayakan klan Azai! " Lanjut Author sambil memberi kue ke Nagamasa.

" Arrigatou, Author Dissa! " Kata Nagamasa.

" Berikutnya, .. " Lanjut Author.

Yang lain kita skip, karena kalo semua, kalian bakal pusing bacanya. 1 jam kemudian habis cuman untuk bagi-bagi kue dan bacain doa ke setiap Warriors.

" Semua udah dapet, kan? " Tanya Author.

" Tapi, kenapa punyaku harus bewarna pink? " Tanya Motonari (Basara).

" Kamu kan menjadi duo gender di FF ku! Muahahahaaaa! " Kata Author sambil ketawa evil.

" Hiiks... " Motonari kesal dan terpaksa harus menerima NASIB. Nempel Ajib Sampe... (Readers : " IDUP BERAKHIR! KAMU MAU ULANG KEPANJANGANNYA BRAPA KALI, THOR DISSA? ")

Semua makan dengan mood yang beda-beda. Ada yang seneng banget, ada yang senang biasa, ada yang menengah, ada yang cemberut, ada yang sedih, ada yang geram, ada yang terharu, bahkan ada yang mau nyumpahin orang! (Siapa lagi kalo bukan Zhang Chunhua?)

" Oh iya! Siapa yang mau nari di ballroom? " Tanya Koshosho sambil nyalain lampu disko.

" Woow... " Para warriors terkagum akan lampunya.

" Hmm... Maria! Koshosho! Ayo kita adu selendang! Siapa yang paling bagus tariannya, dia menang! " Seru San Zang.

" Adu selendang? Ayoo! " Kata Maria tak sabar.

" Ya ampuun... Aku mau ngambil yang mana ya? Mereka cantik semuaa! " Kata Guan Suo sampe ngiler.

" Jadi, kamu gak milih saudaramu? " Tanya Guan Yinping. Matanya langsung kitty.

" Wadoooh! Ten-tentu saja, aku lebih memilihmu, Yinping, hehee! " Kata Guan Suo sambil peace style.

" Gitu dong! Awas kalo kamu saulting saulting sama mereka! " Kata Guan Yinping sambil menghadapkan senjata ke Guan Suo.

" Looh, kok gue? "

Mereka bertiga langsung adu selendang di atas ballroom. Warriors lain mengadukan nama jagoan sesuai wilayah masing-masing. (meski kalian tau kalu Naruto gak ada)

" SENGOKU BASARA MEMILIH MARIAA! " Teriak si Keiji (Basara laah).

" OROCHI KINGDOM DAN DYNASTY MILIH SAN ZAANG! " Teriak Xiahou Dun.

" SENGOKU MUSOU MEMILIH KOSHOSHOO! " Teriak Kagekatsu.

" DAN AUTHOR MEMILIH MASAKOO! " Seru Author tiba-tiba.

GUBRAAAK! Pikiran si Author sudah gila. Kenapa dia milih bumbu masak.

" Itu kan, nama bumbu masak, bodooh! " Kata Yue Ying, Sun Shan Xiang dan Diao Chan bareng.

" Iya! Author bodoh bangeet! " Lanjut Guan Yu, Sun Quan dan Lu Bu kesal.

" Maksud gue itu Ma untuk Maria, Sa untuk San Zang, Ko untuk Koshosho, gembeel! " Teriak Author.

" Oowh... Gue ikut Author deh! " Kata Chouji.

Semua warga Naruto menghajar Chouji.

" KAU IKUT KARENA ITU NAMA BUMBU MAKANAN KAN? BAKAYARO! KOBOYARO! " Kata Killer Bee dengan rap nya yang khas.

" UNTUNG KAMU GAK KETULARAN, KILLER BEE! KAMU PINTAR! KAMU CERDAS! " Balas Raikage yang ketularan rap. (HAAH? RAIKAGE NGE-RAP? SEJAK KAPAAAN?)

Sementara itu, para gadis MaSaKo masih nari pake selendang, gak tau-tau kondisi. Keadaan mereka tak perlu diperhatikan.

" Hoooam... Aku ngantuuk... " Sahut Author sambil mangap mulut karena ngantuk. Lalu, dia tertidur di atas kursi.

" Whaat? Kau mengantuk? Ane taburin yaa! " Kata Zhang He sambil mengoleskan bedak-bedak ke Author.

" Eeh? Zhang He? Apa yang kau lakukan? " Tanya Ma Dai.

" Ane lagi melukiskan kecantikan Author di atas mukanya! "

" Oowh... Begitu ya? Aku juga mau melukis dong! " Sorak Ma Dai sambil nyiapin kuas tebal.

" Kamu mau bantu ane? Tengkyu so mach yaa! "

" Owwh... Ma Dai kan yang ganteng! "

5 menit kemudian...

" Okeee! Kecantikan Author akan terpancaar! " Kata Ma Dai sambil mengacungkan jempol.

" Hei, adekku! Apa yang kaulakukan? " Tanya Ma Chao.

" Ini! Kecantikan Author akan kami pancarkan dengan lukisan kami! Ya kan, Zhang He?! " Kata Ma Dai.

" Bener tuuh! Kalau begini, Author akan senang kan? Ane gitu loowh... " Balas Zhang He sambil ngacung jempol kaki. (?)

" Kalian ada-ada aja... Tapi boleh laah, sebagai jebakan ke-6! " Tanggap Ma Chao.

" Jebakan? Ini bukan jebakan, kaak! Tapi lukisan kecantikaan! " Kata Ma Dai sok bela lukisannya.

" Beneer! Bedak campur caat! " Tambah Zhang He.

" Hmm... Terserah kalian lah! Kuberi nilai 100! " Kata Ma Chao.

Maria, San Zang, dan Koshosho yang baru selesai menari langsung pelototin mata ke muka Author.

" Whaat? Ini beneran si Author kan? " Tanya Koshosho.

" Apa dia maskeran? Napa gak ngajak aku siih? Aku juga mau cantiik! " Maria juga ikut heboh.

" Ya ampuun... Muka Author! " Kata San Zang sambil facepalm.

" Minna! Marilah lihat kesenian ane dan Ma Dai di muka Author yang cantiik! " Seru Zhang He ke para warrior.

" Apaa? Lu melukiskan mukaa? " Tanya Yoshimoto (Basara dan Musou). " Kayak gue doong? "

" Ya ampun... Apa itu tidak membuat Author marah? Kalian harus bijak! " Kata Ujimasa yang sok ustad.

" Ane udah bijak, keek! Lu aja yang gak tau, kalo seni adalah keindahaan! It's beautiful! " Kata Zhang He sambil salto-salto di atas ballroom.

" Hmm... " Kata Ujimasa yang cuman heem, heem, heemburger. (?)

Akhirnya, para warrior mendekati Author dengan lukisan beautiful 'Zhang He' dan lukisan keren 'Ma Dai'. Hasilnya? Kertiful! (?) Para warrior tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

" Bagus sekali! Bagus sekali un! " Tanggap Deidara. " Tapi bukannya lebih bagus kalo ada bekas 'ledakan' nya un? "

BOOOOOM! Asap-asap bom pada nempel di muka Author.

" WOOOOW... KEREEEEN! " Sahut para Akatsuki.

" Heei! Tambah ini dong! " Jengkel Sai yang sok ngaku jadi pelukis juga, kayak Ma Dai.

" Oh, kamu pelukis juga? " Tanya Ma Dai.

" Ya iyalaah! Gue akan bikin ini... Jadi seni abstrak! " Kata Sai sambil senyum polos ke Ma Dai.

" Bolehlah, bolehlah... "

" ITU LEBIH KEREEEN! " Kata para penduduk Konoha sambil nahan tawa.

" Mukanya jadi keren, otoo-san! " Kata Hayakawa.

" Keren? Dalam kontes abstrak! " Kata Ujiyasu sambil tahan tawa.

" Semoga Author memaafkan dosa mereka berempat... " Kata Hayakawa, mendoakan.

" Heehee, kamu alim sekali, Hayakawa! " Kata Kai yang tiba-tiba muncul.

" Aku kan masih kecil! Aku adalah anak kecil terpolos sejagad raya! " Kata Hayakawa.

" Oowh... Iyaa... " Kata Kai agak ragu. " Ni anak sombong dan baik disaat bersamaan... " Kata Kai dalam hati.

" Hoaaam... " Tiba-tiba, Author bangun. Dia melihat sekelilingnya.

" O-Ohayo... Author Dissa... " Sapa Hanbei (Musou) sambil nahan tawa.

" Looh? Kenapa kamu nahan-nahan tawa gitu? "

" Ooh! Tak apa! "

" Hmm... Ada-ada saja kau... "

" Piye kabar, Author? Hah? " Sapa si Gracia. Dia juga ikut-ikut nahan tawa.

" Kenapa kalian berdua aneh banget siih? Aku ini wanita normal, tauuk! " Teriakan Author menjelma.

" Sumimaseen... Gak papa kok! " Kata Gracia senyum-senyum.

" Oowh, begitu ya? Ya sudah... "

" Kau memang cewek normal, tapi... " Kata Zhou Tai.

" Coba lihat mukamu... Itu adalah kecantikan yang dipancarkan keempat seniman andalan. " Lanjut Xiahou Ba.

Author langsung nyari kaca. Lalu, dia melihat mukanya yang ada bedak campur cat hitam abstrak campur bekas asap.

" WAAAAAAA! SIAPA YANG BERANI MELAKUKAN INI KEPADA AUTHOOOR? SINGLE YEEK! DOUBLE WHAAT? WHAAAT? TRIPLE HOOEK! HOOEK! HOOEEEEK! " Kata Author dengan intelek gak karuan. Dia langsung lari pulang ke rumah.

" Looh, dia mau ke mana? " Tanya Sakon (Basara) sambil nunjuk Author yang sedang lari keluar gerbang Konoha.

" Jangan-jangan, mau bunuh diri di hutan mematikan Konoha... " Jawab Mitsunari (Basara)

" Whaat? Baru ulang tahun bunuh diri? Umurnya kan, masih panjaang... Entar cerita kita hancur doong! "

" Itu bukan panjang umur. Kamu harus tau logika, Sakon! Semakin bertambah umur, justru kita mengalami kependekan umur tauuk! Bukan panjang umur! "

" Kok bisa? "

" Tentu saja, Sakon. Misal peramal memprediksikan bahwa orang H mati pada tahun 2050... " Tambah Hanbei (Basara).

" WHAAAAT THE ****? HIDEYOSHI-SAMA AKAN MATI TAHUN 2050?! NOOOOO! " Teriak Mitsunari.

" Cuman contoh, Mitsunari... Cuman contoh... " Kata Sakon.

" Lagian, namanya cuman huruf 'H', Mitsunari... Kecuali kalo kepanjangan, baru lo marah! " Tambah Hanbei.

" Hmph! Bilang doong! "

" KAMU ITU YANG BODOOOH! DUNGUUU! " Teriak Hanbei. Lalu, dia memecut Mitsunari.

" Ittai! Sumimasen, Hanbei-sama! "

" Nah. Kelahiran tahun 1976. Pada tahun ini, dia umur 38 tahun. Kalo tahun depan, dia umur 39 tahun kan?! "

" Iya. Kami juga sudah tahu! " Kata Sakon.

" Kalo sudah tahu, kenapa lu masih tulalit coba? " Tanya Hanbei.

" Hmm... Ya deh, ya deeh! Aku dengarkan! "

" Maka, semakin berjalannya waktu, dia terus bertambah umurnya. Dan pada 2050, dia mati. Itu kependekan umur kan?! "

" Oowh... Paham! Paham! " Sahut Sakon dan Mitsunari bebarengan.

" Yaah... Gak seru deh, kita kumpul! Gak ada yang bisa dikasih surprise! " Teriak si Dian Wei.

" Bubar yuuk! Aku mau panen Bao Zhi! " Kata Xu Zhu.

" Itu mengingatkanku pada lobak di Oshuu... " Tambah Kojuro (Basara).

" Pikiran kalian panen makanan... " Sahut Cao Cao dan Masamune (Basara) sinis.

" Biarin, kami laper! " Bales Xu Zhu dan Kojuro sambil ngules-ngules perut. Kruucuuk~~... " Kan? Perut bunyi? "

" Oowh. Gimana kalo kita makan di Ichiraku ramen? Kan deket sini! " Usul Teuchi.

" Mulai, ayah, mulai promosi... " Kata Ayane (Naruto).

" Sekali-kali kan rame, nak! " Bisik Teuchi ke Ayane.

" Ya wees! Aku dataaang! " Teriak Naruto, yang sepertinya siap jadi pelanggan pertama.

" Hmm... Boleh deh. Aku juga akan menyuruh Oyaa-san! " Kata Shikanosuke.

" Maaf, tapi apa rusa juga makan ramen? " Tanya Teuchi.

" Dagingnya, Sir? "

" Oh, iya... Pintar kau! "

" Daripada gak laku! Ayo, Oyaa-san! Kita ke Ichiraku! " Sorak Shikanosuke, sambil nyeret Oyaa-san ke Ichiraku Ramen.

" Maaf, tapi aku mau makan di rumah aja deh. " Kata Keiji (Basara). " Aku mau makan originalnya Matsu nee-chan aja! Daane! "

" Aku juga makan di rumah bareng Otoo-san. Sumimasen, nee? " Kata Takakage.

" Ya sudah, yang mau aja! Ayo makaan! "

Cerita ini berakhir abstrak. Para warga Konohagakure melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Dari Dynasty, kerajaan Wu dan Shu mau keliling Konoha, sementara itu Jin, Wei dan Other pulang ke rumah dengan urusan pribadi. Misalnya, Zhang Chunhua menegaskan kutukan mati, Sima Yi belajar mengalahkan tawa Nobunaga, Xu Zhu panen Bao Zhi, Zhang He mempercantik diri, Zuo Ci main kartu, Dong Zhuo bikin miniatur surga (?), de-el-el.

Terus, warga Naruto dari desa lain pulang ke dunia masing-masing. Dari Sengoku Musou, 4/5 nya pulang, 1/5 nya mau makan di Ichiraku Ramen. Diantaranya Keiji, Okuni, Nagamasa, Oichi, Katsuie, Ujiyasu, Hayakawa, Goemon, Gracia, Hanbei, dan Toshiie.

Dari Warriors Orochi, pada pulang semua, kecuali Taigong Wang, Nu Wa dan Fu Xi. Mereka mau jalan-jalan keliling, itupun perintah terpaksa dari si kecil Taigong Wang. Dari Sengoku Basara, pada pulang semua, kecuali Motochika, Shikanosuke, Tsuruhime, dan Ieyasu (Mereka pada makan di Ichiraku Ramen tuu...).

Jadi, dengan tegas, cerita ini dinyatakan :

**'VERY ABSTRACT ENDING!'**

* * *

_**Catatan setelah membaca : Maaf ya, kalo cerita ini garing, kurang menghibur, dan sebagainya... Soalnya, belum biasa bikin cerita yang crossover :(. Tapi, kalau ada kesempatan lagi, Author akan berusaha untuk membuat cerita crossover yang lebih baik! Sekali lagi, gomen nasai! Beribu bahkan berjuta gomen nasai ku ungkapkan ke Readers *tunduk 90 derajat***_

Minat untuk Review?


End file.
